


Helpless

by Idikehaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Family, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idikehaine/pseuds/Idikehaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius loves and hates Potter for so many reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless

That there is indeed a fine line between love and hate was something Lucius knew all too well. He was currently having a walk in his newly rebuilt garden and saw his son not only a minute ago in a heated embrace with one Harry Potter. Although his instincts told him to hex Potter with all three Unforgivables, he decided to follow the advice of his dearest and let the two be. The cheerful laugh of his son he thought he would never hear again was sweet and agonizing at the same time. He loved that laugh and the newfound hope in his wife's eyes, but hated, that it was Potter and not he, who made all this real.


End file.
